


Corazon Week 2019

by Violet_violence



Category: One Piece
Genre: Celestial dragon - Freeform, Centaur, Corazon week 2019, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Fanart, Gen, Genderbending, I did say MOSTLY drawings, Jolly Roger - Freeform, Knight, Marine buddies, Probably cousins, Raindrop cake - Freeform, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_violence/pseuds/Violet_violence
Summary: My first time participating! Will mostly be drawings.





	1. I Love You

For Tumblr's Corazon week, day 1 prompt, Whisper/Speak. I love the idea of Corazon teaching Law how to sign, it's not my best work, but not bad considering how long it's been since I last drew something. 


	2. Mama Corazon ❤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Outfits prompt, I've had this genderbent version floating around my head for awhile now. Seemed like a good time to show off her outfit!

Look at that happy Cora! 


	3. And the scales fell away 🐲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pair of "human" celestials, for the Celestial prompt for Corazon week.

I find it rather unfortunate that we never got to see a scene like this, ~~but that's what timetravel fics are for~~. I know next to nothing about Mjosgard, considering that they apparently have the same surname, I figure they're cousins.

(I'm only really satisfied with Mjosgard's face, the others I just didn't want to risk messing with more).


	4. A Tribute ☠

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Corazon weeks free day.

I'm one of the people that believe Law based his jolly Roger on Corazon's smile, the feathers were originally supposed to be an abstract pair of wings forming a heart, but I ran out of room to do it right.


	5. Namesake 🐎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Corazon weeks Donquixote prompt.

Let us not forget that Corazon was named for the horse of a man known for tilting at windmills. At first I thought of drawing Corazon as a horse, but I felt like that would just be a horse wearing his face make-up/tattoos, so I decided to make him a centaur, but I didn't want to go with the forest dweller look, so I decided to stay a little closer to the origins of the name and as a result I give you, Knight-tuar!Corazon.


	6. Old friends 👬

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Smoke prompt for Corazon week.

I'm pretty fond of the idea of these two knowing each other, and Law's just glad that Smoker doesn't know that his old friend would absolutely let a certain pirate hide behind him.


	7. 💕Happy Birthday Corazon! 💕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Love prompt for Corazon week, since Corazon hates bread I went with something flourless, raindrop cake (here's the recipe if you're interested https://myrecipesinfo.wordpress.com/2018/12/28/how-to-make-the-famous-raindrop-cake/ )

Decorating was done with food coloring and a toothpick, and it looked better before it started to run ( the spikes under his eye were just right! Oh, well 😧)


End file.
